Lost
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: Edited ch.s 1& 2. Sakura has died in the Fourth Ninja War, she now awaits Naruto in the afterlife. Naruto struggles w/grief and memories, will they reunite in death or in life? Discontinued.
1. The Beginning

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! None of it! Except the actual poem of course so no stealing**

** Whew so sorry it took me awhile to get around to editing. I have not found time to add more to this story; however the least I can do is make it look pretty. Read & Review =)**

**Lost**

**

* * *

**

_Pale emeralds_

_Gaze upon the world _

_With a child's awe _

_And wonder,_

_Down her back in soft tresses_

_ Sakura blossoms fall_

_Caught in a sea breeze_

_ They dance,_

_Slowly her limbs untwine _

_Uncaring _

_If danger should approach,_

_When she sees the color of the sea_

_A deep cerulean blue_

_ Beckons her forward,_

_Like a newborn babe_

_She stumbles_

_But does not waver,_

_Senses wash over her _

_ As softly as the waves_

_Do her toes,_

_Where am I? _

_The lone thought echoes_

_Meaninglessly,_

_Ah_

_That's right_

_She is waiting_

_She is waiting for __**him**_

_The one whose eyes match the sea,_

_Each thought_

_Added beauty to her world_

_White sand_

_But not so white _

_That it pained the eyes_

_An endless ocean_

_She loved the ocean _

_The ocean reminded her_

_Of __**him,**_

_The horizon was engulfed_

_In an eerie light_

_Of a thousand Willow-of the-wisps,_

_ Celestial bodies_

_Could be seen_

_Falling and rising _

_In their never ending cycle, _

_How did I get here?_

_Her thoughts betrayed _

_The world darkened _

_Flashes of red burned _

_The edges of her memory_

_Demanding entrance_

_

* * *

_

_**Blood**_

_**An all-consuming redness**_

_**Broken and twisted **_

_**Her body lay**_

_**Life**_

_**All her life was leaving**_

_**As surely and swiftly **_

_**As the blood**_

_**Soaking the Earth**_

_**Eternity passed in seconds **_

_**Infinite passed in minutes**_

_**Warmth**_

_ **She was so warm**_

_**He **__**was smiling at her **_

_**Though she knew**_

_ **He would cry**_

_"**Nar…u…to"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Light crept back into the world_

_Curled up in the sand like a child_

_She lay,_

_Willow-of the-wisps_

_Glittered and danced_

_Whispering _

_Of secrets _

_No human could know,_

_ She rose _

_One day he would come _

_Just as he always had,_

_Salty tears dried _

_Forming crystals_

_Soon brushed away_

_By balmy sea winds,_

_ Pale pink lashes _

_Fluttered shut,_

_His goofy smile _

_Graced her memory_

_"I will be waiting…" _

_"…I promise"_


	2. The End

**DISCLAIMER AGAIN! ****I do not own any of the Naruto characters/settings. This is an AU and therefore I do own the story line. So don't bug me about it.**

**I am also attempting to make this chappie look pretty and clean up all the messy grammar mistakes. I won't change it too much hopefully, but my goal is to make it flow better. Read & Review lovelies =0)**

**_Chapter I_**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

The battlefield spread before Naruto Uzumaki like a painted canvas. It was almost as though an artist, who had seen so much bloodshed, was possessed by his tortured soul to create this grotesque scene. The reality had not yet sunk in. These were comrades and friends whom he had known since childhood. Most of them were unrecognizable. Many were missing limbs and the more unfortunate ones had no body at all, rather a pile of mutilated flesh. Grass crunched beneath his sandals releasing a foul odor from battles past and present.

Feudal Japan was divided into five warring ninja clans; Suna, Iwa, Kiri, Kuma and the most powerful Konoha. Naruto was the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha (_Sixth Fire Shadow)_. Each of these nations was headed by the most powerful ninja in their respective lands, the Kages. For the last three years, although sometimes hostile with one another, the Kages had formed a temporary truce in order to fight a much greater evil. Madara Uchiha, the founder of the legendary Uchiha clan. He had stirred after eighty years in hiding. Honing his skills as an Oni master he was now able to control the greatest demons in all of Japan. He had set in motion the ultimate plan to rule to world Tsuki no Me Keikaku. (_Moon's Eye Plan_)

The history books would call this time _The Fourth Shinobi World War_. This war would doubtless raise countless heroes and villains. However in time their sacrifices and triumphs would be nothing but gains of sand lost in a whirlwind of stories heaped upon stories. Until the only thing left of their true actions was a name carving in stone. _That_ was the damning thing that sent what few tears Naruto had left in his soul running down his cheeks.

Even as the leader of one of the most powerful nations Naruto understood that whatever actions he took now; the truth of those actions would be lost in time, forgotten under a pile of better sounding tales that would embellish his deeds to skyrocketing heights. He would be remembered and respected far beyond his years even his children's years. If they won the war, if he led his people to victory Naruto could finally gain the long-overdue acceptance he always desired.

All Naruto had ever wanted in life was to be recognized as a true leader and member of his small nation. Even though he was the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the greatest of all the Kages, he was shunned and hated for the demon within himself.19 years prior to the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War; an ancient demon with nine tails had been sealed within baby Naruto. Orphaned and treated with cold indifference by the villagers from an early age, it had taken years and years of training to achieve the level of Hokage. Now he had that respect and acceptance. Not long after the Invasion of Pain, Tsunade Senju abdicated since she no longer had the strength to protect her nation from such brutal attacks. There had been no hesitation when the elders made their decision.

However there was one thing he still did not have. One person to be accurate that still eluded him. Sakura Haruno was the top-medic in Konoha, a slug-summoner, and the object of his affections since the Academy. When he first became a genin and was placed on Team Kakashi along with Sakura, Naruto had run to the nearest temple and gave thanks to all the deities he could think of. Although it started as a crush he began to see beyond her adorable forehead and pretty green eyes. Standing at a proud 5'3 (she remained petite) deliciously curvy in all the right places and just as firm in others, she was a firecracker and a genius. He loved her with all his soul and more.

Since their early days of training he had asked her out countless times only to be punched right in the jaw and sent flying through the air. That was even before she became the legendary Tsunade's apprentice. Where she obtained the monstrous strength that could kill a man with one hit. Still he persisted and their friendship grew over the years to the point where he was sure she felt something akin to his own feelings for her.

Just thinking of when she smiled or laughed sent wondrous shivers of pure love down his spine, especially when he was the cause of those glorious moments. It was as though his entire being was split in two; one half burned constantly with the urge to touch or be near her, the other half was so still and peaceful, he almost didn't mind that she didn't love him the way he did. Oh he was certain she felt _something _but other than a sibling's love he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Despite the carnage around him all his thoughts were trained solely on the lovely pinkette. Ever so slowly Naruto's senses returned to the present when he smelled one of his men approaching.

"Naruto-sama" called Yamato. Yamato had been the one to help him control his inner demon. He turned and addressed his old friend

"Hai, doushite no" asked Naruto. _Translation: yes, what is it or what's wrong_

After glancing at Yamato's face his insides churned. As a long time member of the Hokage's personal guard there wasn't much that could place such a death mask on Yamato. Something was wrong, something he wasn't certain he wanted to hear

Never letting his mask of composure slip he took a moment to try to crush the dark panic curling up inside him.

"Nani?" _(What?)_

Yamato's silence did nothing to help the perfect storm of emotions threatening to burst forth.

"Oi Yamato-san if you're just gonna stand there with that pale face… I might think you're actually startin' to get old on me" the chuckle that followed was nothing less than forced.

Yamato tried to smile, but if anything it made him look worse as it stretched his face in a way that would have made the Joker jealous.

"I….it's about Sakura-san"

Naruto could sense Yamato gathering up his chakra, but he couldn't understand **why**. **Why** on earth was Yamato looking at him like all nine of his inner demon manifestations would appear and kill him?

"What about Sakura-chan?" For some reason, Naruto noted, his breathing was labored and his heart rate was beating far faster than any human's could. However his brain could not comprehend **why** his body was having this reaction.

Yamato cleared his throat and met the Hokage's cerulean eyes with his own black ones, as if hoping that what he had to say would have a more effect.

"She was here Naruto …she was here when the Seven-Tails and Three-Tails attacked"

This new information still did nothing to help connect the dots that Yamato had laid out, Naruto considered the information. **No** there were no dots. There couldn't be _any_ dots. None, he would know. However his body seemed to know and the demon's chakra within him knew. Each began fueling his darkest fears and emotions to fever-pitch.

"Oh so is she down in the field hospital? I'll go see how she's doin and ask what the body count is." Although his blood was pumping a million miles per second his brain was receiving none of it.

Naruto whistled as he began down the hill towards the casualty tent where he was _certain_ she would be waiting for him. He would stroll up behind her and attempt to scare her; to lighten her mood. She in turn would knock him down leaving him nearly unconscious while yelling obscenities. Then blush adorably when she realized she woke some of the patients.

Both would start laughing good-naturedly while she would inspect him from head to toe for injuries. Finally they would sober up when she told him the final body count. After reporting he would ask her to Ichiraku's. She would refuse as she often did. Who knew maybe after all that had happened today she would say yes.

Yamato reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm, the blonde didn't even flinch, his eyes were glazed and unfocused, a semi-maniacal smile on his lips. The newly sprung teeth and claws added to the terrifying vision Naruto Uzumaki posed. Naruto knew the words that Yamato would say next. He knew, but he couldn't know after all who was he to read someone's mind right?

"Naruto…she's gone now" pause "She's dead"

An ear splitting roar shattered the calm.


End file.
